The rear wheels of trucks consist of a cylindrical section to which the tire is secured and a planar section transverse to one end of the cylindrical section. The planar section is adapted to be attached to the hub of the axle with the hollow cylindrical section extending outwardly therefrom with the inside of the cylindrical section of the wheel being visible from outside of the truck.
To enhance the exterior appearance of the rear wheels of trucks, wheel liners are provided which are held in place by the lug nuts which hold the wheels to the hub. These liners have a planar web section that rests against the planar section of the wheel, and a tubular section which extends across the width of the cylindrical section of the wheel to the outermost lip. For any given diameter of a wheel, different manufacturers may provide for a variety of different widths or thicknesses of the wheels, such that suppliers of wheel covers must maintain an expensive inventory which use substantial storage space. It is desirable to provide for an adjustable wheel cover which would fit a variety of widths of wheels for a given diameter and thereby reduce the cost and storage space needed for an inventory of wheel covers.